The GazeNine Cafe
by die to win-born to lose
Summary: Uruha's never really beeen in relationships much; but seeing how Reita and Aoi look at each other, or how Ruki and Kai seem so much happier when together has left him feeling lonely. Till one day at work day at work he runs into someone from his past.
1. Oh What Fun!

Yea! I'm back with a new story Hope you like it! It's about The GazettE

The pairings I have (so far) are

AoiXReita and KaiXReita

I tried me best Please R&R I love's you guys!!

hope you like it!

* * *

The GazeNine Café

Oh What Fun?!

"Well that's the last box," Uruha sighed.

"We really appreciate you helping us move today," Reita thanked.

_Reita and Aoi just moved in together. I figured they would. They'd been going out with each other for 2 years now. Well at least they're happy Uruha thought to himself. _

Aoi interrupted Uruha's train of thought, " Yea sorry for asking you to help on your day off."

"Oh it's alright I don't mind, oh we better leave Ruki would kill us if we missed the grand opening," Uruha quickly answered.

_Yea and then you've got Kai and Ruki they're opening a restaurant called "The GazeNine Café  
" they've been together for like 3 years and are going places. Then their's me all I've been doing is working at the corner convince store. But oh well at least I have friends and a place to live that's all that counts right? _

"Uruha come on were leaving," Aoi told him a little annoyed.

They decided to take the train. Uruha was standing behind Aoi and Reita and couldn't help but noticed how much they kept touching each other and giggling .

_My god can't they stop for like ten seconds … why do I care not like I'm jealous or something  
like that. sigh Maybe I just want someone like that , oh well._

The train stopped and they headed off to were the restaurant was. Uruha was quiet the whole way Reita glanced over and wondered what was bothering him.

Reita then asked, "Hey Uru you okay?"

"Oh, yea just excited," Uruha answered clearly lying.

They turned a corner and had arrived at the restaurant. Outside waiting, impatiently at that, was Ruki. As soon as he saw them he ran and hit Reita in the stomach, slapped Aoi and kicked Uruha.

"It's about time you guys showed up. We only have 3 hours till opening get you asses inside!" Ruki screamed at them .

Reita was rubbing his stomach, "Hey why are we here so early?"

"Um…this was the time Kai told us to show up, " Uruha responded.

They walked into the restaurant and saw Kai ,"Oh, hey guys!" Kai greeted happily.

"Sorry about Ruki he's just stressed, but yea why I asked you guys to come own so early was…well…Ruki why don't you tell them??" Kai finished nervously.

Ruki put out his cigarette and walked inside, "Yea you guys are going to help out by being waiters," the way Ruki said this scared them it was in his you have no choice voice.

Aoi was furious , " Oh great should've figured if it was Ruki asking…oh well it looks like we don't have a say in it."

"Oh well the reason why I asked was we had like three waiters walk out…thanks Ruki," Kai quickly muttered.

Reita laughed at this, "Oh what'd you do this time Ruki?"

"Well the guy was getting smart with me, first he said the restaurant would go no where, then called Kai a pansy, and me short… so well I threw something at him…the kicked him…but that's besides the point. Isn't it great that you guys love your friends." They all gave Ruki a strange look.

"Well at least Kai loves me right?" Ruki sobbed clearly trying to make them feel bad.

"Hey Rei, Uru you want to go back to our place and order pizza? We can pick sake up on the way?" Aoi asked wanting to really leave now.

"Well if you won't stay for Ruki for me please? I'll make it up to you guys I promise." Kai pleaded.

"Awww you can't do that . It's not fare cause you look so cute!" Reita complained.

Aoi groaned, "Oh well looks like we have to stay now."

"So what all do we have to learn?" Uruha pressed.

"Oh it's easy!" Kai responded enthusiastically .

So for the next 3 hours they were taught what to do. With Kai being helpful and Ruki screaming they got it down and with time to spare before opening.

"Geeze I was worried they're for a second," Ruki complained in between puff of smoke.

Kai then interrupted ,"Hey, come on Ruki at least they stayed and dealt with you."

"Aw, don't be mean Kai! ," Kai then made a face, " Damn you being so cute! But I guess that's why I love you!" Ruki said wrapping his arms around Kai's waist moving in to kiss him .

"Oh so he's nice to Kai but an ass to us!" Aoi blurtered out.

"Geeze way to kill a mood, and they were gunna kiss you ruin all the fun things!" Reita teased.

Uruha looked in Kai's direction he was a bright red, same old Kai still embarrassed when Ruki tried to kiss him around other people.

"Um…um… we'd better hurry it's about time to open," Kai stammered.

Aoi leaned over a kissed Reita on the cheek, "Yea babe let's go, I can help you get your uniform on," Aoi teased.

Ruki walked over and shoved a bag into Uruha's hand, "It should be the right size. Bathrooms are in the back. Thanks for coming.." Ruki murmured.

Uruha looked amazed, " This is truly an event Ruki saying thank you!"

Ruki looked pissed at this, "Not like I've never said thanks before geeze," Ruki complained walking off.

Uruha just sat outside finishing his cigarette just thinking back, Was there ever anyone special in my life? Hmm best not worry about silly things like that.

Kai was staring at Uruha, then turned and asked Ruki, "What's wrong with Uruha?"

"Hmm? Oh it's probably nothing. HEY URUHA GET YOUR ASS IN THE BATHROOM AND CHANGE PEOPLE ARE GUNNA BE HERE SOON!!" Ruki screamed.

"Well here goes nothing," Uruha groaned to himself.

* * *

So what did you think?? Pls tell me how i can improve it! Thanks a bunchells Katie-chan

Thanks for reading me shall update chapter 2 soon!


	2. Let the Games Begin

Let the Games Begin

Uruha quickly got up and hurried to the bathroom before Ruki starting yelling again. He  
changed quickly ignoring Reita and Aoi in the other stall.

_… what is wrong with them? I mean seriously tuxes? They must hate us._

" Aoi, Reita the point is to put clothes on okay. Hurry up before Ruki comes back here," Uruha  
complained.

"Okay, okay we'll be out in a sec," Aoi countered.

Uruha purposely took forever fixing his hair to make sure they came out. After about 5 minutes  
they both came out…fully dressed.

"Come on guys time to face the beast you know he's gunna be pissed," Uruha disputed.

They all walked out of the bathroom, they then saw Kai and Ruki kissing on the counter . Reita  
elbowed Aoi, telling him not to ruin it this time. Uruha began speaking very loudly, "Geeze and I  
thought Aoi and Reita were bad."

Kai noticed this and did something no one would have expected from him. He just continued to  
kiss Ruki, this even surprised Ruki but he didn't seem to mind. Kai only quickly moved when  
Ruki pulled away.

"Whoa your getting better Kai," Ruki smirked.

"Aw, thanks honey," Kai quickly changed tones and welcomed the people who were walking  
through the doors, "Welcome to The GazeNine Cafe!"

The night went smoothly, besides the fact that every time Aoi and Reita passed each other they  
kissed. When the last customer left, Kai came over to where they were all standing.

"Good job guys! We had a really good opening. Now time to celebrate!" Kai pulled out a bottle  
of champagne.

"Yay!! It's MOET & CHANDON!!" Uruha cheered.

Kai just smiled, " Yea I'd figured it'd cheer you up."

"Hurry up and open it!" Ruki hissed.

So seems they went through 3 bottles…….2 of which Uruha finished himself.

"Um… someone should make sure he gets home," Kai said a little worried.

Aoi sighed, "He can just stay at our place since he lives on the other side of town."

So Aoi and Reita ended up dragging Uruha back to their place the whole way. After about 40  
minutes they got home.

"Ugh Uru you've gained some weight," Reita whined rubbing his shoulder.

Aoi chuckled, "Hey lets go to the room and I'll give you a massage."

Reita's face lit up, "Okay."

They dropped Uruha then went to the bedroom not bothering to move him.

**The Next Day**

Uruha woke up with a massive head ache. He couldn't remember a thing, though once he  
looked around it started to come back to him.

_Oh yea I got drunk…Aoi and Reita took me back to their place… I think._

Uruha got up rubbing his head. He walked down the hall to where Reita and Aoi's room was.  
Uruha just stood outside their door wondering if he should disturb them or not. He knocked on  
the door…no response. He knocked again…no response. So Uruha walked in. Uruha was  
speechless. There laying on top of each other asleep, in the nude no less, was Aoi and Reita.  
Reita noticed Uruha had walked in and quickly pulled a blanket over the two of them.

"Oh…um… hey Uruha…um we'll be out in a sec, k'? Aoi get up!!" Reita screamed.

Uruha quickly left the room and sat on the couch.  
_  
Oh great now they're turned into Kai. Ugh my mind will never be the same even if Reita is  
hot…anyways ugh!_

Not much later Aoi and Reita walked out with clothes on.

Reita started a little embarrassed, " Um…yea about that sorry. Yea…you alright?"

"Geeze why didn't you knock," Aoi complained.

"I did like eight times … but there was no answer. I didn't think you guys were having sex!!"  
Uruha shouted.

"Hey, hey we weren't. We just were asleep on top of one another…naked but that doesn't  
matter," Reita tried explaining.

"Yea yea it's alright I was just gunna let you know I was gunna leave. Thanks for letting me crash  
here," Uruha thanked.

"Yea anytime," Aoi yawned.

Uruha left… a little scared, but alright.

"Geeze now he'll never come near us again," Reita complained.

Aoi chuckled, "Naw he'll be alright."

Uruha got home, and for a second looked around as if someone might be there.

_Who am I expecting to find? Not like I live with anyone. Better straighten up._

As Uruha began picking up he heard his phone ring.

"Hello?" Uruha answered.

"Oh hey," Uruha recognized the voice ,his boss, "Were gunna need you to work tonight okay?"  
Uru's boss said.

Great graveyard shift.

"Yea 10pm right? I'll be there," as Uruha finished the other line went dead.

He cleaned up a little, then was going to rest a little before work…but he heard a knock at his  
door.

"Oh who could that be?" Uruha asked himself.

It was Kai and Ruki.

"Hey Uru!" Kai chirped.

"Oh…hi guys," Uruha murmured.

Ruki let out a sigh, "Tell Uncle Ruki what's wrong,"

"Just a little tired is all," Uruha responded with little emotion.

"Well at least let us take you to dinner, it's already 6pm," Kai offered.

Uruha didn't realize how late it had gotten. "Yea what harm could dinner do," Uruha joked.

"Cool, Aoi and Reita are down in the car," Ruki announced.

Uruha quickly had flash backs from this morning, "Oh they'll be there too," Uruha said, though  
more to himself.

"Yea…something happen at their place?" Kai inquired.

"Oh, no nothing," Uruha quickly reacted.

"Well lets not keep them waiting," declared changing subjects.

Ruki's tummy grumbled, "Yea I'm HUNGARY!! Come on Uruha we don't have all day," Ruki protested.

Uruha rushed to get ready, "There let me at least lock my door," Uruha grunted.

They walked…ran downstairs at Ruki's request…demand. Reita greeted them cheerfully while Aoi just waved.

"So were are we to?" Uruha asked.

Kai smiled, "To the sushi bar!"

"Ugh why always there!" Reita complained.

"Fine next time you chose!" Kai protested.

Ruki growled, "Hurry up I'm HUNGARY!!"

"Calm down Ruki just don't eat anyone," Aoi laughed out.

* * *

What's the point in writing this if no one's read it oh well Well here is chapter 2 hope you all like please R&R if you happen to read this Thanks Katie-chan

For those of you who were confused MOET & CHANDON is a kind of champagne (Uruha's favorite in real life) The joke Uruha makes to himself about how everyone's turning into Kai is because Kai sleeps naked in real life hope that cleared up any confuzlism thanks I'll post chp 3 soon thanks Katie-chan


	3. Memories

Memories

They arrived at the restaurant and were seated right away.

"Ah, this place brings back memories," Aoi huffed sitting down.

Reita sighed, "Yea I guess it does. Oh, like on Uruha's birthday we all came down for drinks and he got so shit faced drunk he couldn't even stand. That was so funny."

"The worst part is I don't even remember these things. Oh but I do remember this is were all you guys first met… no, more like where we all first meet. We've had some pretty good times here," Uruha remembered.

"It's really been 15 years since we first met hard to believe. It doesn't even seem like that long since high school. But I guess it really has been that long," Kai said almost having forgotten.

Ruki sat thinking for a moment, "Yea this is were we all took our first dates, funny shit. Like Aoi's man how did you keep spilling things on the poor girl? No wonder she never talked to you!"

"Hey I was nervous, not like yours' was any better. You kept complaining and you threw something!" Aoi recoiled.

Ruki started laughing, "At least it wasn't at her!! Aw man I felt so bad for her."

"Hey she at least get's credit for going out with you," Reita hollered.

"But then you have Uruha, he was the only one who took a guy out on his first date. Um what was that kids name…Taka something right?" Aoi brought up.

Uruha was frozen just from the memory, he'd never forgotten Takashi. Then again how could he.

Uruha slowly got up, "Ugh sorry guys I have to go...um do something."

Uruha left having to remember the painful memories he finally managed to burry. Which were quickly tearing to the surface.

_Why'd he have to bring that up. Guess they don't know the whole story or what fully happened. _

Uruha was just walking not knowing where just getting away from that place.

"Geeze look what you went and did!" Reita criticized.

Aoi hissed, "Sorry, not like I meant to make him angry…anyway what's his problem? Did something happen between him and that Taka kid?"

"I don't know all I know is one day out of the blue the kid broke up with Uruha and he was completely heart broken I felt so bad for him. Don't you all remember he was all quite for like a month, you know he wouldn't talk eat sleep or anything," Reita recalled.

Kai took a breath, "Yea I remember. I was scared for him he looked so… so dead."

"Hmm I wonder what really happened?" Ruki asked.

Uruha quickly got his uniform then hurried to work. He had lost track of time walking, it was already a quarter to 10. Uruha managed to make it just in time.

It was slow except for the occasional couple walking in to get something to snack on. Uruha envied them.

_They all look so happy together, wish I was still like that. When I had someone to care about. Funny it's been 12 years and I still haven't gotten over...him. Then again after three years anyone would be heart broken. Maybe it's about time I started dating someone you know? Find someone knew maybe I can even be happy. I never noticed that I'd just stop feeling completely. Sure having to fake it was sad around my friends, they'd have never left me alone.  
_  
Uruha's train of thought was stopped when he felt his chest tighten.  
_  
Ugh not here of all places. I can't take this. _

Uruha quickly grabbed his things looked to his other co-worker and just left.

_I have to get home before this starts… not again.  
_  
When Uruha got home he quickly laid down trying to forget it all. But it'd just wouldn't leave the emotion was killing him flashing back over and over again in his head. Finally Uruha felt a tear fall down his cheek.  
_  
Great now I'm crying._

Uruha finally closed his eyes the salt water stinging and then drifted off to a sleep like state.

It was about midnight when they all left the restaurant.

"I'm amazed we all even stayed that long not getting drunk," Aoi said in amazement.

Ruki laughed, "It's a new record!"

"Hey lets go check on Uruha!" Kai squeaked.

They all headed to were Uruha worked, they walked in and didn't see Uruha so they asked the other employee working.

"Hello, um do you happen to know where Uruha is?" Ruki asked.

The man looked them over, "Yea about and hour ago he just picked up and left."

Kai thanked the employee for his help than they left.

Aoi pulled out his phone and dialed Uruha's number, "No answer," Aoi murmured.

"Should we check his apartment to make sure he got home okay?" Reita suggested.

"Yea maybe we should..." Ruki spoke softly.

They all headed over to Uruha's apartment wondering if he'd be there. Kai slowly approached the door, then proceeded to knock. There was no answer Kai knocked again still no answer. This was annoying Ruki, so he stopped Kai and began banging on the door and cursing very, very loudly.

"Ruki stop it! The neighbors will wake!" Kai sternly whispered.

Ruki huffed, "Fine but were coming back first thing in the morning."

"Hey Aoi I'll met you home later ok?" Reita told Aoi.

Aoi look confused," Yea I'll see you later."

Ruki, Kai, and Aoi left Reita standing outside Uruha's door.

Reita waited till they drove off to move. He looked under the pot by Uruha's door to reveal a small key.

"Still haven't moved this key," Reita chuckled. He picked the key up, slid it into the key jam and unlocked the door. Reita quickly place the key back in it's hidden spot before stepping inside.

Inside it was dark, seemed as though no one was home, though Reita knew different. He walked towards the room in the back. Reita peered in there was no one on the bed so Reita stepped inside. He walked around the edge of the bed and saw Uruha curled up sleeping. Reita gave a small smile happy Uruha was alright. Uruha moved a little and slightly opened his eyes. When he saw Reita standing near him this freaked him out a little.

"OH MY GOD!!" Uruha shouted, "Reita what are you doing in my apartment?" Uruha proceeded to ask.

Reita chuckled, "Find a better hiding spot for your spare key. We went to the store and didn't find you and was wondering if you were okay so we came to check…" Uruha gave a quick glance to the door, "Don't worry Uru it's only me. You never change I can still tell when your upset just like in grade school."

"Funny we've known each other that long," Uruha snickered.

Reita gave what seemed a small laugh, "Yea and still you haven't changed. Still sleep in the same position after you've cried."

Uruha frowned, "So…"

Reita followed in key, frowning as well, "What's a matter?"

"It's nothing," Uruha murmured.

"Don't lie what's wrong," Reita pressed.

"It still hurts," Uruha could barely make out.

Reita gave a heavy sigh then sat down next to Uruha, extending his arms as if to hug him, "Need a hug?"

Uruha smiled tears forming in his eyes, "Thanks," Uruha then accepted the hug.

He still knows how to cheer me up even after all these years.

"Hey get up you gunna go back to sleep?" Reita questioned.

Uruha thought a moment, "No, I can't sleep now, I can make some tea. That sound okay to you?"

Reita smiled, "Sounds great!"

* * *

Okay Uruha and Reita are just good friends who've know each other for a long time k! ( in the fic i mean)

well hope all like it R&R I love you all

Katie-chan!


	4. Inevitability

I really enjoyed writing this chapter! It's a good way to get out emotion if your sad write write use the negative energy in a postive way!!

But here it is hope it's all right

Katie-chan

* * *

Inevitability

Inevitability

So Uruha and Reita talked about the old days, though Reita was careful to avoid a certain person. But Reita left after awhile not wanting to worry Aoi, and told Uruha to call everyone letting them know he was alright.

Reita picked up his phone which read '12 missed calls' he laughed to himself. He called everyone letting them know everything was fine.

After he got done convincing Ruki that he was fine his phone started ringing.

_Ruki give it a rest already._

Uruha picked up the phone, once he heard the voice he quickly realized it wasn't anywhere close to Ruki. It was his boss.

The boss said a few quick words then hung up.

_Oh great, now I'm jobless. Knew I shouldn't have walked out last night._

Uruha's phone rang again. He looked at the number it was Kai.

"Oh, hey Kai," Uruha greeted trying to sound cheerful.

Kai didn't answer at first, "Something wrong? I just had this gut feeling something happened."

"WOW, your good. Yea but no biggy I just lost my job is all. But just think something worse could've happened right?" Uruha said a little more cheery.

Kai was quiet for a second, "Um...is that really something you should be happy about? But anyway we can hire you as a waiter we already have these other 4 teenagers. That alright, don't worry you'll be getting a little more than were you worked before ok?"

"Thanks that'd help out a lot!" Uruha responded grateful.

"Good, you start tonight. Be at the restaurant by 3pm. Actually be on time this time! Anyway have a good day." Kai retorted.

Kai said his goodbyes then hung up.

_Wow, I've never heard him so stern before…maybe I shouldn't work for him…wait Uru what other options do you have? Well I'll give it my best!_

Uruha just sat around for the first half of the morning. But when it approached noon he had a quick lunch, and headed for the shower. The warm water felt on his tense muscles, seeming to loosen them. Uruha go out of the shower feeling quite refreshed, which was how he needed to feel starting a new job!

Uruha changed into something casual. He decided he would change at the restaurant, not wanting to get his uniform dirty.

He arrived ten minutes before Kai told him to be there not wanting to get him with him on his first day. When he got there he noticed there were four people outside talking.  
One was short and had brownish hair, along next to him was a cute girl with blonde hair wearing a dress, then next to her was a mid height guy with blackish-brownish hair and was fiddling with the girls hair. Lastly on the end was also a mid height guy with blonde and black hair with a lip ring.

So these were the people he was to be working with. Uruha hurried inside passing them trying to find Kai.

"Oh hey Uru," someone said from behind.

Uruha quickly turned around not recognizing the voice. It was Ruki, "Hey Ruki…what happened to you?"

"Ugh I got sick," Ruki mumbled then sneezed.

Uruha's lip twitched slightly, "Um…maybe you should go home leave it to Kai today."

"Hmm…maybe," Ruki though for a moment, "I'll see ya later tell Kai I'll be home."

Ruki then left the restaurant. Uruha continued into the restaurant till he saw Kai.

"Hey Uru have you seen Ruki?" Kai asked a little worried.

"Um… he left for home because he wasn't feeling good; he wanted me to tell you," Uruha answered.

Kai started cursing to himself walking away, "Oh hey get ready we open in an hour," Kai said to Uruha.

"Get your asses in here!!" Kai screamed at the teens lounging outside.

_What the hell is going on….Ruki is sick out of no where, Kai yelling? What has the world come to?  
_  
"Um… Kai you alright?" Uruha dared to ask.

Kai let out a heavy sigh, "No, I'm not. I barely got any sleep last night and I'm tired. So I'm putting my best foot forward. But that's not going to well. But I'll be alright, just have to focus on work."

"Yea I guess," Uruha murmured.

Kai lightened up a little, "Well once you change set the tables k?"

"Yea, I'll be right out," Uruha answered.

Kai continued to walk outside yelling at the teens, this time they all came inside scared of Kai.

Uruha came out of the bathroom, and walked over to were Kai and the teens were.

"Hey Kai, whatcha doing?" Uruha asked.

Kai turned to Uruha, "Okay these are those kids I was telling you about. The short one with brown hair is Miku, the one that looks like a chick is Bou, Teruki is the mid height, with god knows what color hair, and Kanon is the one with the lip ring. Guys this is Uruha."

Miku, Bou, Teruki, and Kanon all looked at Kai of how he had described them, but shook it off, " Nice to meet you Uruha!" Bou greeted cheerfully.

"Um…Yea nice to meet you too," Uruha replied.

"So Uruha start setting tables. You four, bags are in the back with your names on them they have your work uniforms like Uruha's. Oh Bou don't worry I got yours as a dress," Kai told them.

"Really! Thanks Kai," Bou said giving Kai a hug.

Kai sighed, "Yea, yea just change Uruha will tell you all that needs to be done. I'll be back here talking to the chefs."

Kai walked to the kitchen, the four teens went to change, so Uruha started setting the tables. After about 15 minutes he was done. Now where were they? Uruha waited a minute and they all walked out in uniforms.

"Over here," Uruha directed them. "So it's really easy you take orders, sit people to a table suited to how many people in a party, fill up drinks, and bring out there food. Got it?" Uruha asked.

They all nodded, "Yep we all use to work at a café before it shut down," Kanon whispered.

"Okay well people will be arriving soon," Uruha told them.

The first few tables Uruha let them have they were doing well, Uruha helped if needed though. It approached 8 pm and more people started to show up.

"Hello , a table for one?" Uruha asked the tall man.

"Oh, no three. I'm waiting for two other people," The man explained.

Uruha thought, " Oh ok right this way," then lead the man to a table.

A few minutes later two guys walked in and sat down at the same table. One was short and had brown hair, while the other was tall and had blonde hair they both wore sunglasses. They sat next to their friend who was tall and had black hair.

Uruha walked over to take their drink orders.  
"Hello what can I get you to drink tonight?" Uruha asked them.

The short man removed his glasses and answered," Coffee lots of cream."

The tall guy with black hair ordered next, "Corona."

The blonde slowly looked over the menu, he then took his glasses off, "Um.. Water please."

Uruha wrote it down not seeing his face then looked up, "Ta…Takashi?" Uruha stumbled over the name.

The blonde known as Takashi laughed, "I haven't been called that in a while. Wait Kouyou?" he asked surprised.

Uruha quickly left for the door, "Bou cover my table," Uruha mumbled passing him.

"Um… ok," Bou replied.

Once Uruha was outside he sat down on the bench.  
_  
What…what is he doing here. Of all people to run into…  
_  
Takashi got up, "Where are you going Saga?" his short friend asked.

"I'll be right back Nao. Tora stay here with Nao," he said to his friends.

Saga went outside, looking to see where Uruha went. He saw Uruha sitting on the bench, looking upset.

"Hey Uruha, it's been awhile hasn't it?" Saga asked.

Uruha didn't respond. Saga began talking again, "Aren't you happy to see me?"

Uruha chuckled, "Why would I be happy to see you?"

Saga was taken aback by this.

Kai looked around wondering where Uruha was not seeing him. Kanon pointed to the door. Kai walked over to the door and stepped out but didn't move any farther hearing Uruha talking to someone.

"After you tore my heart out and ripped it to pieces? I mean three years, and what all because your parents didn't like me? I thought you loved me, but I guess were all wrong," Uruha finished tears running down his face.

Saga also had tears now swelling up in his eyes, "Kouyou of all people you should've understood. I didn't have a choice. My parents…." Saga was cut off by Uruha.

"They what? After three years just didn't like me? Seriously Takashi just stop, I was tired of false pretenses then and I still am," Uruha got up and walked off not caring about his new job.

Kai was silent now understanding why he was so upset the other day. Saga was starting to walk back near the door when he saw Kai.

"Um...did you hear that all?" Saga asked.

Kai just looked at him, "So you're the one who's being causing Uruha all this pain all these years. Because your parents didn't like him? Why'd they let it go on for so long then? Did you ever think that he truly loved you?"

Saga just looked at him confused, "I'm sorry for what I've done. Can you give him this, tell him he can call me whenever he needs to. I'd be glad to talk," Saga said handing him a small piece of paper with a number on it.

Saga walked past Kai, but before he opened the door Kai told Saga very sternly, "Don't come near him again."

Saga walked in grabbed his things then left for the door again. His friends followed him leaving.

Kai turned and walked in seeing that they were the last customers.

* * *

Well what did you all think? I thought it was good but it doesn't matter what I think what did you all pls tell me or ways I can improve always open to stuff like that

chapter 5 will be up soon

Katie-chan


	5. Confrontation

GASP hold your breath I've finally updated after forever sorry to keep all you guys waiting! Hope you all like it again sorry it's not that good or long but I tried.

* * *

Confrontation

Confrontation

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Kai said waving to the staff as they were all leaving the restaurant.

Kai was deciding if he should call Uruha or not. He finally decided to call Reita, "Um… hello?" Reita murmured.

"Hey Reita…" Kai paused, "Uruha ran into someone tonight…"

Reita was quiet, "Um...who?"

"Who do you think! Takashi," Kai exploded.

Reita was speechless, "I didn't even think he was still in Tokyo… Wait, what did Uruha do?!"

"Well Takashi thought Uru would've been happy to see him, but he simply said no you broke my heart yada yada but then he said something I found interesting. The only reason Takashi broke up with Uru was because his parents didn't like it. Though why did they let him keep it on for such a long time? It just doesn't make sense," Kai explained.

"Well, I don't know….but you need to go and look for Uru who knows were he could be," Reita said worry in his voice.

"Aoi and I will go out looking too, let us know if you have any news 'k?" Reita told Kai then hung up.

Kai was running through his mind places could be, but none struck a place he'd go. So Kai went back to his place to get Ruki.

Reita attempted to wake Aoi up…but that wasn't going to well.

"Aoi, come on we have to go find Uru! GET UP!!," Reita yelled.

Aoi groaned, "But I'm sleeping!"

"Fine, be that way. I'll be back later," Reita sighed getting off the bed going to the front room. Reita quickly put on his shoes then left. Reita was thinking back, then it hit him. _I'm so stupid of course he'd be there._

Reita hurried to where he'd figured Uruha was, he turned a corner and came upon the park. There sitting on the steps was Uruha. Reita slowly walked over. He then tapped Uruha on the shoulder. This startled Uru a little.

"Hey, you alright?" Reita asked.

Uruha didn't look up.

Reita sighed, "We're here for you, to help you okay. So you alright?"

This time Uruha looked, "It...it…it just hurt…so…much."

"I know, Kai said that Takashi wanted to talk to you if you wanted. I think you should just to set things straight, who knows something good could come from this right? You don't have anything to lose Uru, so will you talk to him?" Reita pressed.

"…why are you even doing this!" Uruha exploded.

Reita sighed, "It's because you're my friend and I care about you."

Uruha just sat their staring up at the night sky thinking, there was only silence for about 10 minutes till Uruha spoke up, "Fine I'll talk to him, happy?"

"Yes," Reita smiled," Well did you wanna go back to your place?"

"Um…sure. You staying at my place?" Uruha asked curiously.

Reita thought for a second, "Yea I think I will. Don't want you running off again! Just kidding but Aoi will live one night without me."

That Night  
Uruha could barely sleep all he could think about was Takashi, then he heard a knock at the door.

Uruha opened the door, "Hello?"

"Oh…um hi Kouyou… is this a bad time?" Saga asked shyly.

Uruha was speechless, "…it's 4 am, but what did you want?"

"Well I was hoping you'd wanna talk, but if it's not a good time I understand," Saga said turning as if he was about to leave.

Uruha sighed, "Wait, come in real fast so I can get dressed."

Uruha then let Saga in, and walked back to his room where Reita was sleeping. He quickly threw on some clothes then hurried back into the living room.

"Sorry it took so long," Uru yawned.

Saga laughed a little, "No trouble at all."

"So um…where'd you wanna go?" Uruha questioned.

"Well there's this small café that's open all the time we can go and sit and talk there if you want?" Saga suggested.

Uruha chuckled, "Yea that sounds great."

As they walked to the restaurant, they walked close but not too close. After about what seemed forever, but in reality was only 5 minutes, they arrived at the small restaurant. The place seemed dead so they were seated immediately .

"Order whatever you want I'll pay," Saga chirped.

A waiter came over took their order, then came back with their drinks. Uruha just sat their staring at his glass.

"So what have you been up to these years?" Saga asked curiously.

"Nothing much I guess," Uruha replied, "You?"

"Nothing as always still trying to figure out what I want to do with my life I guess, yet still I'm no where near close to an answer," Saga responded.

Uruha slightly laughed, "Seems like you never change, but still no matter what you do I can never seem to be mad at you."

"So does that mean I'm forgiven?" Saga inquired quickly.

Uruha just stared at Saga, "…I wish it was that easy. I really want to, have things they were before, it's just I still can't."

"Well, then how about we start over, I'm really sorry for what I've done and all the pain I've put you through" Saga apologized. "Plus I miss you," Saga said barely audible.

Uruha sat there eyes wide, "You…you do miss me?"

"Of course I felt horrible of what I had to do, I didn't want hurt you. So are you willing to give me another chance not to screw this up?" asked Saga with red eyes.

"Yes." Uruha answered.

That one simple word changed everything in just that second.

* * *

Well let me know what you think! I will be sure to update soon k!

Lovez Katie-chan!


	6. Starting Over

WOW it's been forever! Sorry I just realized that I had some I could add while I was working on a new chapter XD Sorry I will try to get better with updating but school kicked my ass and since summers here YAY I'll update more!!!! Sorry don't hate me TT^TT Welll this chapter is really short sorry I'll get a longer one up soon. For all of those who still bother to read my stuff thanks a lot!!! You're all the best!!!!

Lots of love

Katie-chan!

* * *

Starting Over

Saga stared at Uruha not actually thinking Uru would agree to what he purposed.

"I've missed you too," Uruha mumbled, "It's been so lonely without you there. I want you back in my life."

The waitress set the check down and walked off. Saga paid quickly, then they left. They walked hand in hand back to Uruha's apartment. When they got to Uruha's door there was a momentary pause.

"Um…well…would you like to come in to talk or something," Uruha stammered just trying to invite Saga in.

"Sure," was the only reply he could say for he truly wanted inside as well. They both then proceeded to walk in.

To break the silence Saga asked, " Um… do you have anything to drink, I'm a little thirsty?"

"Yea, hold on a sec," Uruha replied. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a pitcher of water, Uruha then grabbed a glass. He set it on the counter and filled the glass with water, when he looked up he saw Saga a few inches away from him.

They stared deeply into each others eyes not wanting the moment to end. Uruha unconsciously pulled Saga into his arms, then leaned in to kiss Saga. Saga returned the kiss happily. After a few minutes Uruha slowly pulled his lips away.

"What's wrong?" Saga asked.

Uruha sighed," Nothing, I've just missed you so much."

Saga blushed a little, then kissed Uruha. They slowly began making their way back to Uruha's bedroom lips still locked.

When they made it through the door they froze. There on the bed on top of one another was Reita and Aoi. Uruha and Saga stood there in awe as did Reita and Aoi. Saga pulled himself away from Uruha and hurried out to the front room.

Uruha just sighed, "Great, I already screwed things up."

"No, just call him tomorrow to give him a chance to cool down," Aoi told Uruha.

"I'm so sorry Uruha," Reita said apologetically.

Uruha just looked down, "Yea whatever… I'm ganna go for a walk."

Uruha headed downstairs not looking were he was going and ran into someone, "Oh, I'm sorry," it was Saga. "Saga, is everything alright?"

Saga quickly wiped the tears away from his eyes, "Yea…I'm fine…" a sob escaped from his chest, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen. Here I am again just messing things up." Saga got up and started running in the opposite direction near the road.

"No, Saga wait!" before Uruha could say anything more Saga was in the way of a speeding car. Uruha quickly threw himself in front of the car, shielding Saga.

Uruha heard a scream, saw blood, then blacked out.

Saga sat their in shock for what Uruha had done, but quickly pulled out his phone shaking while dialing 911. The person who was driving the car got out, and didn't seem to be badly injured.

"Oh my god, is he going to be alright," they said reaching down to touch Uruha's body.

Saga quickly retorted, "NO!!! Don't touch him." Once Saga got off the phone he called Reita.

"…Hello?" Reita answered.

Saga was sobbing, "Reita come quick it's Uruha he was hit by a car. We're not too far from his apartment."

Reita and Aoi quickly got dressed and rushed downstairs. When they arrived at where Uruha's body was, Reita was bent down trying to shake Uruha, but nothing happened.

Reita was now crying, "URUHA, URUHA, URUHA WAKE UP!!!!!!"

Aoi was almost crying, "Reita stop your going to hurt him more than he already is!"

The ambulance had just arrived, rushing to get Uruha on a stretcher. Saga, Reita, and Aoi all got in the ambulance against the protests from the medic.

"Uruha, Uruha why, why did you save me like that…" Saga began crying over Uruha.

Reita was sobbing on Aoi's shoulder now, and Saga was leaning over Uruha's unconscious body, "Don't leave me I need you, I need you."

* * *

I really need to work on my writing sorry for all the crappy grammar etc. Hope you liked it next chappy will be up soon!

Lots of Love

Katie-chan!


End file.
